


Of Doom

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three tanka that attempt to describe the doom of the three main peoples of Middle-earth -- in order of appearance, of course. Written for a self-inflicted tanka challenge and submitted to the Tanka Time! challenge on HASA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Dwarves

Fortresses of stone   
conceal blossoms of light,  
garlands of Mahal;  
whose children awaken fire  
deep among dark foundations.


	2. Of Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three tanka that attempt to describe the doom of the three main peoples of Middle-earth -- in order of appearance, of course. Written for a self-inflicted tanka challenge and submitted to the Tanka Time! challenge on HASA.

As Telperion  
they fade beyond sight and hope.  
Mourn them not; alone  
they hear the gift, the music,  
notes falling like silver dew.


	3. Of Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three tanka that attempt to describe the doom of the three main peoples of Middle-earth -- in order of appearance, of course. Written for a self-inflicted tanka challenge and submitted to the Tanka Time! challenge on HASA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Hunters of beauty  
among song and stone and flame,  
crafted in shadow.  
From whence they arise, they fall,   
as embers crumble to ash.


End file.
